Small Two of Pieces Restored
by Psyren
Summary: My first song fic....I hope you like it


A.N. -- this is my first attempt at a song fic...i do not own Inu-yasha nor do i own 'Small Two of Pieces' by Masoto Kato. Reviews are very welcome...but be gentle with me remember it is my first time after all....lol  
key: ~ is the song~  
: is the flashback :  
*** and this is whatever your wild imagination can come up with***  
  
Small Two of Pieces Restored  
  
~Run through the cold of the night   
as passion burns in your heart  
ready to fight  
a knife held close by your side  
like a proud wolf alone in the dark  
with eyes that watch the world  
and my name like a shadow   
on the face of the moon~  
  
Running through the woods branches slapping at his face and tugging at his hair. The air smelled like it would start to snow soon. It was the middle of the night and the light of the moon showing like little rays of silver in this thick forest. Inu-Yasha looked to and fro but mainly using his sense of smell to guide him. His fathers sword in hand cutting at branches that were in the way.  
  
"damn! where did that baka go..."  
  
: "Inu-Yasha...we're you spying on Kagome bathing again?" Miroku asks with a smirk at seeing the dog demon looking so angry and pulling out grass and dirt from his hair. Shipou just watching intently.  
Inu-Yasha glared at them both for guessing the truth. He couldn't admit that he felt something. He must say something to throw them off. "no you perverted bakas! why would i spy on someone so ugly, so unintelligent that it sicken me just to look at her!" That is when he heard her. He turned slowly cursing himself knewing what he would see. Kagome with tears in her eyes. "K-Kagome....I...." She went off running before he could finish.:  
  
Scowling "She shouldn't have been eavesdropping!" Trying to put the blame on her, but he knew it was his fault. He runs into a small clearing and looks up at the moon and sighs. "Kagome...."  
  
~cold fire clenched to my heart  
in the blue of night   
torn by this pain  
I paint your name in sound  
and the girl of the dawn   
with eyes of blue  
and angel wings  
the songs of the season are her  
only crown~  
  
  
  
Running, not knowing where she is going nor caring, the tree branchs whipping at her stinging her and leaving scratches. Not that she can feel them. Tears stream down her face sadness trying to overtake her. She tries her best to shove the sadness away replacing it with anger. Yes anger, knowing if sadness did overtake her she would just stop and huddle crying somewhere, but anger would keep her going. Dawn will be coming soon, but she doesn't care.  
  
"Stupid Inu-yasha....why would i even think he would feel something for me....its just this stupid jewel shard he is after!"  
  
With that she clutches onto the shard and sits down crying struggling to stay angry at something, anything. She just couldn't be angry at Inu-yasha she knew she felt something for him, but it was obvious now that he didn't feel the same.   
  
~We met in the mist of morning  
and parted deep in the night  
broken sword and shield   
and tears that never fall  
but run through the heart  
washed away by the darkest water  
the world was peaceful and still~  
  
It was morning when he finally found her, shivering and crying in her sleep. Morning dew in her hair making her hair shine. Looking at her like this and knowing he had caused it hurt his heart. He takes off his kimono and wraps it around her. She stirs and opens her eyes with fresh tears that still haven't fallen.  
  
"Inu-yasha?...why are you here?"  
  
He looks away with a "hmph" then looks back with a sigh. "because...."  
  
"yes?"  
  
"because i was worried about you okay! because i was stupid and acted macho! because i care about you and love you!"  
  
Her eyes go wide. "Y-you do? but why? you said...."  
  
He cuts her off. "Never mind what i said, I lied!" He turns away sulking as usual. His ears pick up her movements the grass rustling oh so softly. Then he feels her gentle touch on his shoulder.  
  
"Inu-Yasha...." She moves to the front of him making him look at her. "I love you too."  
  
This time his eyes went wide. "you do?"  
  
She smiles and nods. "yes i do"  
  
She moves closer to him, as he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her even closer in a gentle, yet possessive embrace. They look each other in the eyes their faces moving closer like magnets. They both stop an inch away from each others lips and stare at one another as if making sure the other really wanted this. Inu-yasha's hand caressing her face gently, stopping at her chin pulling her that last inch. Their lips met in a warm and passionate kiss....  
***  
It was night now and Kagome and Inu-yasha were in each others arms wrapped in his kimono. All was quiet and both looked quite content. "Kagome...."  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"We really should get back."  
  
A whimper was heard from Kagome as she gave a reluctant "okay"   
  
They walked back hand-in-hand ready to face the world and find the shards....together.  
  
~Broken mirror  
a million shades of light  
the old echo fades away  
but just you and i  
can find the answer   
and then  
we can run to the end   
of the world  
we can run to the end of the world~  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Thank you everyone for reading I know it was short but i hope it was to your liking. Please review good or bad does not matter only honesty does. 


End file.
